vampire deus
by fallenvampireofdeath
Summary: if tsukune was part of Mokas family and a shinso


One day at Shuzen manor "Moka it is time for you to head to yokai academy" Issa Shuzen said telling the unsealed form of his daughter for Moka Akashiya had a Rosario put on her wich sealed her true personality with a fake personality which can only be removed by another vampire like her father. "hai father" Moka said before putting on her Rosario about to leave the Shuzen manor.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Tsukune sighed for his parents with the decision to send him to yokai academy was a bad prospect for the young vampire "were here kid" said the bus driver who brought him to the edge of yokai academy "see you around bus driver san" tsukune said getting off the bus where he walked down the forest path only to find himself somersaulting out of a pink haired girls bike path only to find her tripping over a stone hurtling towards a tree he ran to grab the end of the bike so as not to let her hit a tree only to find her falling of "sorry I get anemic when I don't drink blood because I'm a vampire" "ahh so youre a vampire to huh take what youneed and im Tsukune Aono im also a vampire like you" he said tilting his neck so the girl could drink his blood when she was done Tsukune asked "who are you?" "im Moka Akashiya " she said "what she was ….oh" Tsukune said noticing the Rosario Moka who quickly got the situation said "did you know the real me" "yes I was close friends with her actually" Tsukune said "then will you be my friend" Moka said innocently "guess so" Tsukune said both of them chatting all the way to the academy

AT THE CLASSROOM

Tsukune found an empty chair since he was quite good looking most of the female population of the school instantly took a liking to him as Moka entered the classroom she noticed Tsukune and said "ah Tsukune looks like were In the same classroom" "yeah" Hey girl im Homura Saizo wanna hang around a real guy huh" a big guy said until he noticed that he wasn't standing on the floor but dangling in the air with Tsukune holding him by the collar "insulting me are we" at this tsukune delivered 10 punches which the big guy took after reeling from the damage he said "fool now I can transform" this is where he turned into an orc "ahh looks like he turned into a bigger idiot" Tsukune said whilst dodging an attack from said orc punching him into a wall in the end of the battle "wow that was cool Tsukune" Moka said "thanks" was all Tsukune could say for someone thrusted her chest at him so he suffocated until he reched out pulling Mokas Rosario of accidentally releasing her true self beatin the girl eaily who turned out to be a succubus turned to Tsukune saying " and you give me reason why I shouldn't kick you senseless" "because im sorry" Tsukune said as Moka started crying on his shoulder saying something about him leaving her "im sorry but Aksha san made me goto some sort of training then I was sent here right after" after this explanation Moka stopped crying only to jump off with Tsukune for she knew he woul teleport them somewhere when he did she saw the room of Tsukune stoked with katanas, kusari gamas ,food and one king size bed that put most rich peoples bed to shame "is this your room tsukune?" Moka inquired "yeah Aksha san your mother lent it for now until my training is finished then I can move back to the Shuzen mansion " Tsukune said "so um can I have some blood you know I had to teleport us here and had to counter the succubus charm so can I have some blood Moka" to which Moka bit her lip and gestured Tsukune to do the same then they kissed sharing their blood and emotions though unvoiced they gave each other such a good time that Moka slumped down on the floor cryting tears of joy to which Tsukune picked her up bridal style and undressed her and bathed her to which Moka also bathed tsukune after which they went to sleep in the bed together but before that someone came in through the door was none other than Aksha Bloodivier herself Mokas mother and Tsukunes mentor and adoptive mother to the surprise of both "now now you two don't react like that I just came here to see how you two were doing so I dropped by to see since Tsukune was here I suspected Moka might force her way here so I came here first" Aksha said smiling looking at the blushing forms of Tsukune and real Moka "so I see you found about that problem eh Tsukune?" Aksha said to Tsukune "yeah it took me a while just to find the deactivation code unless you meant it to stay on" Tsukune said "of course not it was an accident it was supposed to be for Akuha but it fell on Moka instead" Aksha said to tsukune "so does that mean I can remove it" Tsukune asked "yes it was meant to be" Aksha answered Tsukune so Tsukune did exactly that and removed the rosary and gave it to Aksha "goodnight you two so tomorrow you better protect Moka Tsukune ok" aksha said exiting the door and the two did that and slept

AT THE CLASS OF TSUKUNE AND MOKA

"who is she and where's the pink haired girl" a guy said loudly hoping someone would notice instead a white haired vampire couple entered the room and took seats right next to each other this caused all the Guys and Girls to start hitting on the two this ended in the crowd dissipating due to a certain guy who tried to molest Moka and was beaten senseless by Tsukune so they thought that both were engaged and were left alone to which the teacher entered the room only to announce that clubs have started which left Moka and Tsukune to leave first being quite popular and quite charismatic to the rest so being the first to leave they wandered around the campus looking for suitable clubs and found music, acting, dancing, cooking, and poetry but acting/dancing/poetry/cooking were disbanded and music was filled to the maximum amount of members at that moment their homeroom teacher Nekonome told them about the newspaper club since it sounded peaceful enough so they went to sign up but at that moment they heard a blood curdling scream where the two vampires ran towards the strong scent of blood which came from the forest

SOMEWHERE AT THE FOREST

A few minutes before the scream

"this is the last time you can pull your stupid jokes" said a guy transforming into a lizardman "take this desu" the girl tried to cast magic but her focus was broken because one of the 10 guys ate it "no desu" the girl said before being pummeled and before the last hit the lizardmans hand burned before it could hit turning him into ash "well Moka looks like we'll have some fun after all" said Tsukune who had just arrived "ha said the guy who burned someone first before me" Moka said "fine ill forgive that trespass but leave me 6 of them to hunt" "go ahead" Tsukune said "are you mocking us" said the lizardman but before two of them could reach Tsukune they were defeated by Moka who quickly took out four more then stopped Tsukune defeated the last two but the leader used the girl as a shield "hah bet you cant get me now" the lizardman leader said but at that moment tsukune said a very pinpoint energy of yoki at the leader which only scalded him to unconcousness "I'm Yukari Sendo thanks for saving me desu" the girl said "don't thank us we were having a boring day so when we heard your scream all we wanted was to fight so all this happened from boredom" Moka said before leaving with Tsukune

THE NEX DAY

They signed up with the succubus and the witch namely Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendo where they were greeted by Morioka Ginei who quickly introduced himself quickly becoming quite a pervert


End file.
